Sasha
Sasha (サーシャ Sāsha) is a playable character in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the princess of Wellt and the daughter of King Loffaru and Queen Liza, as well as the cousin of Verna, Mahter, Frau, Meriah, Rishel, and Renee. She is being pursued by her family's chancellor, Duke Codha, who schemes to seize control of Wellt. Profile Sasha is first introduced alongside Kate when they are fleeing from Codha's army at the beginning of the game. After they are saved by Runan, she makes an alliance with him to retake Wellt from Codha. Around this time, it is revealed that Sasha knew Runan for a short time while they were children, and that his father intended for them to be betrothed. Once Mahter joins the army, Sasha tells her that she wants to become a pegasus knight like her. Later, Wellt is liberated and she reunites with her mother, whom she convinces to allow her to stay in Runan's army. If she is sent with Holmes after the first route split, Sasha will notice a pendant around his neck that she claims to have seen before, but can't remember where. She also reveals that she has always wanted to have an older brother, particularly one like him. While on this team, she can visit Wellt Castle to see Liza, who reveals to her that she lost a precious treasure that she received from "a very special person." Sasha is confused by this and promised that she will one day learn what it means. Following the disappearance of Sieg, Sasha notices that Kate is always in low spirits and feels bad for her. Later, in Map 38/39, she will find Kate within Gerxel's temple and recruit her back into whichever army she is in. In the ending, Sasha returns to Wellt Castle and lives with Loffaru and Liza. In Game Recruitment She appears as an NPC in Map 1. Have Runan talk to her. If she is kept alive, she will return in Map 3. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |20% |20% |30% |50% |40% |30% |15% |0% |} Supports *Kate *Runan *Raffin *Loffaru *Mahter *Holmes Promotion Additional Promotion Overview Sasha is, at the start, pathetic, having barely enough ability to bat a 60 on the enemies in the first battle! Her growths are what you would expect from a Pegasus Knight, which is fitting, average strength growth with high agility and luck growths. A serious advantage to Sasha is that she promotes twice, once to Pegasus Knight and again to Dragon Knight, giving her plenty of bonuses to work with. Compared to the other four possible Dragon Knights, Sasha is very competitive and is totally recommended. Just don't forget to grab the Pegasus Flute in Battle 6. Trivia * Sasha is the one of the two characters in the game whose dismounted map sprite and battle model doesn't change after promoting, the other being Raffin. Gallery File:Sasha.jpg|Artwork of Sasha. File:Sasha (Serious).png|Sasha's serious look. File:Sasha (Sad).png|Sasha's sad look. File:Sasha battle.png|Sasha's battle model as a Princess, dismounted Pegasus Knight, Dragon Knight. File:Sasha battle (pegknight).png|Sasha's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. File:Sasha battle (dragknight).png|Sasha's battle model as a Dragon Knight.